Adam Sandler
Brooklyn, New York | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | nationalité = | religion =Judaisme | surnom = | films notables = | récompense = | épouse + enfant = Jackie Sandler (2003-) Sadie Madison Titone-Sandler (2006-) | site internet = }} Adam Sandler est un acteur, producteur, scénariste et compositeur américain, né le 9 septembre 1966 à Brooklyn, dans la ville de New York, aux États-Unis. Biographie Adam Sandler débute sa carrière artistique par le café-théâtre, il mène en parallèle des études d’art dans l’université de sa ville natale. Il interprète un petit rôle dans le Cosby Show durant sa dernière année de cours. Il tourne son premier film Going overboard, en 1989. C’est le comique Dennis Miller qui le repère dans un petit club de Los Angeles. Cette star de l’émission Saturday Night Live donne sa chance à Adam ; il devient à son tour une vedette de ce programme aux côtés de Mike Myers et de Chris Rock. Puis, il entame une carrière cinématographique en 1994 avec le film Airheads. En 1996, il s’illustre en tant que scénariste, acteur et producteur du film Happy Gilmore. Puis, il enchaîne les comédies qui multiplient les succès au box-office. On retient Waterboy en 1998, Big Daddy en 1999 et Little Nicky en 2000. En 2002, il change de registre et il se distingue dans : Punch-Drunk Love, film dramatique de Paul Thomas Anderson. Il est nominé au Golden Globe dans la catégorie meilleur acteur. Il crée en 2003, sa propre société de production qu'il surnomme « Happy Madison » à cause des ses 2 premiers films Billy Madison et Happy Gilmore. En 2004, il est à l’affiche du film Amour et Amnésie de Peter Segal. On le retrouve avec ce même réalisateur dans une production Mi-temps au mitard. Adam Sandler adore s'entourer de ses amis dans ses films. Rob Schneider est présent dans tous ses films ainsi qu'Allen Covert. Pour la réalisation de ses films, ce sont toujours les mêmes noms qui reviennent : Peter Segal, Steven brill, Dennis Dugan, Frank Coraci. Films rôle principal * 1989 : Going overboard (inédit en france) : Schecky Moskowitz * 1994 : Radio Rebels (Airheads) : pip * 1995 : Billy Madison : Billy Madison * 1996 : Terminagolf (Happy Gilmore) : Happy Gilmore * 1996 : À l'épreuve des balles (Bulletproof) : Archie Moses * 1998 : Wedding Singer : demain on se marie (The Wedding Singer) : Robbie Hart * 1998 : Waterboy (The Waterboy) : Robert Boucher Jr (Bobby) * 1999 : Big Daddy : Sonny Koufax * 2000 : Little Nicky : Nicky * 2002 : Punch-drunk love - Ivre d'amour (Punch-Drunk Love) : Barry Egan * 2002 : Les aventures de Mister Deeds (Mr Deeds) : Longfellow Deeds * 2002 : Les 8 folles nuits d'Adam Sandler (Eight Crazy Nights) : Davey, Whitey, Eleanore et Deer (voix) * 2003 : Self Control (Anger Management) : Dave Buznik * 2004 : Amour et Amnésie (50 First Dates) : Henry Roth * 2004 : Spanglish : John Clasky * 2005 : Mi-temps au Mitard (The Longest Yard) : Paul Crewe * 2006 : Click : télécommandez votre vie : Michael Newman * 2007 : à coeur ouvert (Reign over me) : Charlie fineman * 2007 : Quand Chuck rencontre Larry (I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry) : Chuck Levine * 2008 : Rien que pour vos cheveux (You Don't Mess with the Zohan) : Zohan * 2008 : Histoires enchantées (''Bedtime Stories) : Skeeter Bronson * 2009 : Funny People : George Simmons (sortie française le 16 septembre 2009.) Simple apparition * 1987 : ''Cosby Show (TV) : Smitty (saison 4 - épis : 11, 12, 16, 23) * 1993 : Coneheads : Carmine * 1994 : Mixed Nuts : Louie * 2001 : Animal! L'animal... (The Animal) : Townie * 2001 : Les Années campus (TV) : lui-même (saison 1 - épis : 5) * 2002 : Une nana au poil (''The Hot Chick)) : Joueur de Bongo Producteur * 1996 : Adam Sandler: What the Hell Happened to Me? (TV) * 1998 : Waterboy (The Waterboy) * 1999 : Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo * 1999 : Big Daddy * 2000 : Little Nicky * 2001 : Animal! L'animal... (The Animal) * 2001 : Joe La Crasse (Joe Dirt) * 2002 : Les Aventures de Mister Deeds (Mr. Deeds) * 2002 : The Master of Disguise * 2002 : Eight Crazy Nights * 2002 : The Hot Chick * 2003 : The Mayor (série TV) * 2003 : Self Control (Anger Management) * 2003 : Dickie Roberts: ex-enfant star (Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star) * 2005 : Gigolo malgré lui (Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo) Scénariste * 1987 : Remote Control (série TV) * 1995 : Billy Madison * 1996 : Adam Sandler: What the Hell Happened to Me? (TV) * 1996 : Happy Gilmore * 1998 : Waterboy (The Waterboy) * 1999 : Big Daddy * 2000 : Little Nicky * 2002 : Eight Crazy Nights Compositeur * 1995 : Billy Madison * 1996 : Adam Sandler: What the Hell Happened to Me? (TV) Vie personnelle *Adam Sandler s'est marié le 22 juin 2003 avec Jackie Titone. Ils ont eu deux filles : Sadie Madison Titone-Sandler, née le 6 mai 2006, ainsi que Sunny Madeline Titone-Sandler, née le 2 novembre 2008. *Jackie Sandler, aussi comédienne, fait des apparitions dans des films d'Adam Sandler. On peut ainsi la voir dans : Big Daddy, Little Nicky, Les 8 folles nuits d'Adam Sandler, Amour et amnésie, Quand Chuck rencontre Larry, Rien que pour vos cheveux. Carrière de chanteur Sandler est aussi chanteur et a déjà enregistré cinq albums édités chez Warner Music Group : * What The Hell Happened To Me ! * What's Your Name * They're All Gonna Laugh At You * Shhh...Don't Tell * Stan And Judy'S Kid Lien externe * Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Humoriste américain Catégorie:Naissance à Brooklyn Catégorie:Naissance en 1966